Never Broken
by WolfEnchantess
Summary: What if the gang had never met the Kings? And instead of completely disbanding they decided to work for Hire under Koenma instead to stay together? And what if a matured Hiei found someone who made his skin crawl, but then again wasn't all that she truly seemed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Almost immediately after I awoke that morning near the end of July,the middle of my summer vacation and the one before the start of my senior year in high school, I had the sinking feeling that something was going to happen. To answer a question I know more than most seem to wonder, yes unfortunately I am human despite being completely different from most. You see, I was born with these abilities that from what I've been told hadly any have, at least, not all at once anyways. I somehow have the ability of empathy, telepathy, along with being a medium, psychic and lord knows what else since it seems that the things I've been "blessed" with control me more than I them. I have to put every ounce of willpower I have into not going insane, all because I barely have control.

That morning however something was nagging at me not to go out, but being the stubborn ass I am, I didn't listen at all. After sneaking from my room to the bathroom, I shut and locked the door then turning my attention to the mirror above the white sink. The piece of glass reflected my fingers running themselves through my short, almost pixie cut hair. The strands almost looked black in the lighting, slightly offsetting my tired turning green eyes that normally are a brown color. Combing the mess of hair, I walked out, passing my grandpa whom had long passed out thankfully in his recliner sitting in the livingroom.

Traveling down the two steps leading into the small hallway all the way to the back of the house, my room with a locked door, I changed into a pair of my hip hugging jeans, a tank top then slipped on my boots to walk out the door that was built into my room towards the barn where in it my favorite saddle sat awaiting me. Grabbing it along with the bridle and blanket I came back out to stand beside the large building and let out a string of high-pitched whistles. I didn't have to wait long at all before the sound of thundering hooves could be heard in the distance, leading my eyes to land on the small herd of 8 beautifully galloping horsesoming up the hill.

Only 3 were ours, the rest belonging to my cousins whom need the extra space for theirs even so those other 5 creatures were treated as if being my own. Nickering greetings, they approached happily as I smiled and swung over the fence.

" Hey guys, how is everybody today?" I asked, patting one of the geldings on the neck and looking over each of their bodies to make sure no one had burs, or injuries. I smiled more towards the three of ours that nudged and nibbled my clothing for equal attention. The smallest was a young mare, chestnut, by the name of Izzy whom stood beside the bay gelding; both, however, were completely outsized by my favorite of the group, a large buckskin mare by the name of Desert. She greeted me with a nudge, making me laugh and kiss her nose.

" Wanna go for a ride girl?" I asked, her answer being that of an excited nicker while prancing in place to show her eagerness to do so. Taking her by the halter, the horse was lead out so that I could tie her to the post and properly ready the tack on her body before swinging into the saddle which fit to my body perfectly.

I'd always felt so calm around horses, the creatures giving me the ability to relax and have a bit of peace for once especially since they were literally the only friends that I had. To me, everything was real; if spirits were real who was to say that anything else wasn't? In my years of living I'd seen well more than enough weird things to last the rest of my life.

Nudging Desert, we rode down to the far gate at the end of the field where there was a path leading all through our woods. Once coming here I dismounted, opened it, lead her throught, closed it bac then swung back up to continue along the path which I made a mental note to trim the brush back from. Even with the paths there was a risk of anyone not knowing this place getting lost should they venture onto the beaten land unprepared.

I took a deep breath now though, coming from my thoughts to scan the area with both my eyes and the thins unseen, even beginning to sing a soft melody as we went on enjoying the peace. I wish I had been prepared for what had happened next, physically at least. Something in my mind registered telling me that something wasn't right and Desert seemed to have noticed too judging by the way her ears twitched and the muscles in her body tightened; bracing against anything that may happen.

All of a sudden sothing crashed outof the foilage, hitting the ground hard in front of the mare which caused her to rear with a protective, challenging whinny. Able to grab ahold of the saddle horn to keep from being thrown as I hollered a loud, "WOA!". Protectively still however the mare lowered to quicker, smaller rears as her hooves pawed and caused my hands to grip the leather while trying to actually get a glimpse of what was causing the horse to panic. My eyes though widened when I saw that the "what" wa a boy holding a sword which was poised to strike my friend!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiei's POV_  
><em>-<em>

Koenma's mission had went terribly wrong. We had been sent to a secluded, off the map, part of the human world to investigate an increase in demon activity and if possible lower said population before things become bothersome for the prince. What he hadn't anticipated was that the demons were in a higher class than what we had originally thought. I with Kurama, the "former" detective, and the bafoon, had been ambushed while tracing back a gang of the brutes into a deep forest along a secluded path. With some unknown luck the demons had managed to separate us and drive me deeper into the densely gathered trees.

Just with my luck though even with managing kills I'd aquired minor injuries of my own from the ingrates. Weakened, one of the last caught me by surprise; his strike making me instinctively bring up my sword which in turn sent my body through the trees to crash hard onto a path. Dazed, my ears were filled with the loud, panicked screams of a horse as I stood and soon came to be meeting eyes to hoof with a rather large beast. It reared defensively, pawing the air with threatening snorts and other sounds I could not describe.

The animal, in my mind, had gone insane and being tired, the nonsense it was currently throwing about irritated me so I raised my sword to end the foolishness. Unknown to me, however a different form had slipped from the saddle on its back unnoticed until a voice rang through the madness.

"_Stop!_"

Out of nowhere, and quite to my surprise, a hand tightly gripped onto my arm to stop my swing from ending the beast's life. In turn, something like a shock tingled through my body, causing the body I could have easily overpowered the human with freeze for my crimson orbs to stare at the appendage that had haulted the action; the horse ceasing its attempts to attack.

"She was only protecting me, so please, put it down" came the same voice, but this time, more steady;calm, pricking my ears' attention.

Something in that voice, for some unbenounced reason, was different from the most others that I had heard before. From there, I couldn't help but become annoyed with not knowing why my reacted the way it had, why I didn't know more. My eyes, they trailed up the mortal hand that had dared touch me; the fingers being long, slender and held a single ring on the middle one with a golden tan. I was surprise now though, to find that this person was in fact a human female.

Unlike that of which I was accustomed to seeing, her hair was cut extremely short with bangs that barely touched above a stern brow. I would have though the color black had the sunlight not been shining through the trees. Her cheekbones were set high on a slightly rounded face, giving the impression she couldn't be no older than the rest of us, yet this was not what caught my keen eye.

It was, in fact, her eyes. At a distance, or quick glance, they would appear to have been a murky brown but being so close at this instant, they rimmed in black, setting off the green iris and something like an orange surrounding the pupil. These eyes, the way they stared down at me, were not from that of a normal mundane woman. Something told me that she had seen more than enough for her young years to handle.

_'Stop dottling on this stupid female and focus!' _I scolded myself as I jerked my arm from her hold and shiethed my sword.

" Hn. Control your _beast_ " I snapped bluntly, glaring up at her.

Yet again though, I was surprised when she stood to her full height, not at all seeming phased by my coldness. Only then when the woman was turned examining her steed did I realize how thin, and small framed her body truly was.

_'Does she not eat..?' _I found myself wondering, but then mentally slapped the thought from my mind, _'Why am I suddenly immersing myself in a worthless human's well being?!'._

I hadn't realized her eyes were looking at me as I had been just moments before.

* * *

><p>-<em>A bit short but things will be getting better! Hope that everyone enjoys!-<em>


End file.
